


He Should Be Ours

by Sparcina



Series: Iron Webs to Covet [21]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, Kissing, M/M, No nanites, Other, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Symbiote relationship, Threesome - M/M/Other, Tony has Venom instead, Venom!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: Is he ours?He’s not, Tony thinks back at Venom, angry but mostly annoyed at himself.Why?(Alternatively: Venom chooses movie night to discuss Tony's feelings for Peter. Sex ensues.)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Venom Symbiote, Tony Stark/Venom Symbiote
Series: Iron Webs to Covet [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779883
Comments: 20
Kudos: 210
Collections: Venom-X-Change-2020





	1. Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TellMeNoAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/gifts).



> Dear TellMeNoAgain,  
> I hope you enjoy this funny & smutty story about a too-rare trio. Happy holidays!
> 
> *This story is part of an exchange and has been re-dated for author reveals.

**_Is he ours?_ **

Never before had Tony been so jarred by a single pronoun. There was no mistaking the subject of Venom’s interest either.

 _No_ , he replied firmly, and shifted on the couch to reach the bowl of popcorn. He didn’t want to have this conversation, but if it had to happen, at least no one else would hear, thanks to their little alien-human telepathic bond. He shoved some of the sweet and salty popcorn mix into his mouth in an effort to hide his trepidation. _Peter is not ours._

On the large screen taking up an entire wall, Neo was waking up in the field of machines, and soon, he would realize that the fabric of reality he’d come to rely on was threadbare and full of tears.

“I love that part,” Clint said, hugging one of the bowls of chocolate-coated pretzels to himself, just out of Natasha’s reach.

If he hadn’t been so busy feeling as exposed as the man on screen—Neo was having The Conversation with Morpheus—Tony may have made a quip about how the archer always seemed to enjoy best the cinematic sequences that weirded out everyone else. As it was, he focused on the popcorn crunching between his teeth. 

**_Why?_** Venom asked.

In an effort to ignore this uncomfortable line of questioning, Tony thought back on their first meeting. There had been a fight, that day. More aliens raining down on New York, but of the magical variety, this time. Strange had been AWOL, and Tony had taken a massive hit that had sent him plummeting to the ground. The fall had been... crushing in the worst way. When the being he would learn to call Venom had slithered towards his paralyzed, mangled body and _melted_ inside him like skin and bones offered no barrier against this _other_ kind of alien, Tony had more or less _hoped_ to die. He hadn’t been afraid, not exactly: he’d been kidnapped and threatened with an early grave more times than he could count, which was one of the many reasons Pepper had left for good. Everybody left, in the end, and how Tony could blame them? He was a mess.

But Venom didn’t want to leave. And while Tony mourned the lack of mental intimacy, there were obvious perks to be bonded to such a symbiote, a string of benefits that reminded him very much of Extremis, except in all the ways it didn’t. All of his previous health ‘issues'—his high cholesterol, weak heart, aching joints, and damaged liver, to name only a few—had vanished. And then, there was the incredible strength and speed he’d gained. The whole health package didn’t quite make up for the drawbacks, but Tony was still getting used to having a symbiote up his ass… literally, at times.

And wasn’t _that_ an interesting (and wholly unplanned) box he’d been able to tick on his To Do Before I Die (Again) List.

 ** _Why not?_** Venom insisted.

Tony used to be bothered by the voice of reason, which sounded like Rhodey or Pepper depending on his mood, but this new voice in his head was simply impossible to shut up—mostly because it wasn’t his own.

 _Because_ , he replied through their link as he chugged down his glass of water.

**_That’s not an answer._ **

Tony scowled at Keanu Fucking Reeves. Being host to Venom both rocked and sucked, a fact he’d learned to live with over the past two months. Right now, tough, it just sucked. He liked to have his space, _especially_ inside his own head, and hosting an alien symbiote that could read his thoughts and take over his body at a whim tore through the notion of personal space and free will like a chainsaw through butter.

_He’s not ours, Venom._

**_You are afraid_**.

 _I am_ not _afraid._

Peter’s eyes were on him. Tony could sense his gaze, the silent question in it, but what was he supposed to say? Making an effort to relax, at least outwardly, he told Venom to drop it.

Venom, much like him, didn’t know when to _drop it_.

**_He hungers for us. He smells like desire. For us. We should—_ **

Tony gritted his teeth. _Stop that._

 ** _He should be ours_**.

Tony wished he could ignore the symbiote. He tried to focus on the movie, but watching Neo lose his shit and puke in distress felt too close to how he felt for comfort. A headache was building in his skull. To make things worse, Venom was stirring within him, trying to take over and turn their head to the side, to meet Peter's searching gaze

Tony willed his body to remain still.

 ** _You’re a loser_** , Venom spat, but let go.

 _I’d rather be a loser than take advantage of him, all right?_ Tony munched at his popcorn with such aggressiveness that even Clint cast him a concerned look. He dug the heel of his palm into his eyes, forgetting for a moment that it was full of butter and spices and sticky caramel. His life was so weird sometimes he wondered why his dreams weren’t making sense. _You can’t tell because you’re an alien, but Peter is much younger than me. He’s only nineteen—_

**_And that’s a problem how? Youth is good. It means fitness._ **

_Well, he should be fit with someone else,_ Tony retorted, furious at Venom, and at himself, for not hiding his want better. For not being over _him_ by now. _Peter’s good. I know I explained the difference between good and bad to you, and that very few humans are only good. Well, the ki—Peter is. Only good, that is._

**_And you’re good-and-bad._ **

_That’s right._

**_But he wants us anyway_** , Venom argued, as if this was a no-brainer. **_And he has superstrength. It means he could handle us in bed._** A smile entered the symbiote’s voice. **_You’re thinking about it right now. So why isn’t he ours?_**

Tony cursed himself, and also Venom for good measure. Of course he was thinking about _it_ right now. How could he not? He spent a lot of time every day thinking about Peter, a whole lot more than he should, and most of those thoughts rated as Highly Inappropriate. Like the fantasies currently unfolding in his mind, thanks to Venom’s crude words.

Peter fisting the sheets as Tony drilled into him with Venom’s strength, giving it to the kid _good_ until Peter climaxed with a shout of his name.

Peter fucking _him_ open, thrusting into him hard and fast like he probably could but never allowed himself to, because humans were so fragile.

Tony wasn’t so fragile anymore.

Had Peter lost his V-card just yet? Tony felt his cock twitch in his pants as the question bounced back and forth in his mind. 

When the credits rolled, he was still wondering despite his best efforts to watch Neo dodge all those bullets, and Peter’s gaze was still on him. 

_**Still so hungry for us**_ , Venom teased through their mental link.

A bead of sweat rolled down Tony’s brow. Jesus, why did he have to be good in any way? A bad man would have ravished Peter already. A man with none of those morals Venom kept complaining about would have taken Peter up on his unspoken offer ages ago. How many times had Tony stopped himself from flirting, from touching the kid—who was certainly not a kid anymore—in the way he ached to?

As the Avengers left the room one by one, Peter’s gaze lingered on him. Tony began to wonder if Peter could sense that something was different about him. If his super senses told him that something was different. Alien.

Tony stood abruptly.

 ** _Loser_**.

Tony didn’t react. He wouldn’t react, not to Venom’s taunts and not to Peter’s obvious crush. God, he’d have had to be blind not to notice that crush, but being the mature, good mentor that he was, he’d pretended to be oblivious, and he’d jacked off to thoughts of Peter’s big brown eyes, soft lips, and lithe body with an all-too-familiar mix of lust and guilt. _Everyone_ in the Tower had to know about Peter’s crush. Bruce certainly did: he’d even taken the extra step and warned Tony not to break the kid’s heart.

There was a good reason Tony did nothing about his own attraction to Peter: he _loved_ him. Breaking the kid's heart was the _last thing_ he wanted to do. But he knew he'd end up doing just that if he succumbed to the temptation. Because he was a good-and-bad man, emphasis on _bad_ when it came to relationships.

 ** _We love him,_** Venom said, picking up on his thoughts like the meddling, invasive little symbiote it was. 

_We do_ , Tony replied, unwilling to start yet another linguistic debate. He began to rise. _Which is why we’re going down to the lab and not inviting him to our bed._

 ** _But you’re thinking about it. You want to do it_**.

It was too bad that Tony couldn’t shut up Venom by banging his head around the closest wall. He probably should be grateful that so far in their symbiotic relationship, Venom had _mostly_ not taken over their body. Out of respect or sheer impossibility, Tony didn’t know, but he was a firm believer in the latter, if only so he could sleep better at night. Not that there weren’t other reasons for insomnia to plague him these days.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Pete?”

Tony swirled around before he could remember why he should have left already. Peter took a step forwards, his expression one that Tony couldn’t read with his usual ease. It unnerved him.

It certainly didn’t unnerve Venom. **_We should fuck him._**

Tony gulped. “Is there something you needed, kid?”

“I see the way you look at me, when you think I don't notice.” Peter’s voice was barely above a whisper, but his gaze was steady, heat and vulnerability shaped into magnets. “Are you going to deny it?”

This was the most direct Peter had ever been. Tony could read fear in his eyes—fear that he was wrong and was about to be rejected. He hated that he was the one to put it there. But Peter deserved better, so much more than Tony himself. Tony was past his mid-forties, for one thing, and Peter had all of his life before him.

“Kid—”

“I’m not a kid, you know. Haven’t been for a while.”

Peter stood so close to him, now. When had that happened? Tony tried to remember how to breathe, but it was kind of hard, with the anticipation thick in the air, and Venom getting all _excited_ within him. He felt his cock fill out further as those big brown eyes dropped to his lips.

Tony had been licking them.

“You should—”

Peter kissed him.


	2. All Right

Tony didn’t know why he let it happen. Probably because he was weak. Probably because Peter was impossible to resist. Probably a mix of the two.

He let Peter lead that first kiss. The kid tasted like candies and chocolate with a hint of spices, and Tony welcomed that shy tongue inside his mouth, eager for more of it, more of him. He kissed back like all the oxygen in the world was now contained in Peter’s mouth, like he couldn’t breathe without it, and _oh_ , wasn’t that true in so many ways. He knew he couldn’t live in a world without Peter. He’d had nightmares about Peter dying, about the kid turning to dust in his arms on an unknown planet, his eyes begging for Tony not to let go, but this, right here—Peter kissing him as _he_ dragged _Tony_ up to the master bedroom—was a dream come true.

Venom knew that. It had spent enough time perusing Tony’s thoughts and dreams to know the depths of its host’s feelings and the scorching intensity of his desire. It purred in approval as Peter pushed Tony not-so-gently against the bedroom door and went back to sucking on his tongue. Tony was a live wire, cock rock hard and throbbing. The kid had both hands in Tony’s hair, and those moans he kept making, needy and desperate… It drove Tony wild.

And then, because Tony was one hell of a lucky bastard, Peter dropped to his knees and began to mouth at Tony’s erection through his slacks.

Tony banged his head back against the door with a low grunt.

“’s okay?”

“It’s more than okay,” Tony managed to say, carding a trembling hand through soft brown curls. His whole body felt aflame. His _mind_ was on fire. Thank God he didn’t have a heart condition anymore. “You can do whatever you want to me,” he gasped, because apparently the sight of Peter’s on his knees for him, _for real_ , tossed all of his previous reservations through the window.

 ** _What window?_** Venom inquired.

Tony didn’t have enough brain cells in functioning order to reply. Especially not when the next thing he felt was Peter’s wet, hot mouth on the tip of his cock.

“Fuck.”

The kid’s mouth was pure sin. Tony didn’t quite dare to watch Peter, half out of the irrational fear that this might be a dream, after all, and half out of the _very_ rational fear that he would shoot his load _way_ too soon.

**_We can wait._ **

It took Tony several seconds to figure out the meaning of Venom’s words. In his defense, Peter was bobbing his head with muffled moans of appreciation interspersed with gagging noises, and when Tony said something—or tried to, anyway—about slowing down and taking it easy, Peter took even more of him in his mouth.

“Jesus, Pete.” Tony dragged his thumb over Peter’s throat, feeling proprietary and possessive and bad and _so good_ as he felt his cock throbbing through the kid’s warm skin. There were tears in Peter’s eyes, but his expression was one of determination, of worship, and Tony wished he could duplicate himself and blow the kid as well without moving from his current position.

 ** _Easily done_**.

The smug words had barely dawned on Tony that Peter’s eyes rolled back into their orbits, his teeth grazing Tony’s cock in shock. Not one to mind a little pain mixed with his pleasure, Tony moaned in rapture.

And kept moaning as he glanced down to see that Venom had sneaked a tentacle inside Peter’s pants to wrap around the kid's cock.

“M-Mister Stark?!”

_"Venom, stop!"_

Tony felt reluctance through their bond, but Venom did as it was told, pulling back from Peter’s pants. The kid’s eyes darted back and forth between the tentacle and Tony’s face. It was a testament to his maturity and open-mindedness—and probably to his blind faith in Tony, too—that he neither screamed nor bolted for the door. He just _stared_ as Venom retreated to Tony’s shoulder, growing a small head with sharp teeth and big white eyes to appear more ‘human-friendly’.

“W-What—”

It was kind of hard to focus on explanations when Peter looked so pretty like this, on his knees with his cheeks flushed pink and his lips gleaming with saliva and precum, but Tony managed.

“It’s complicated.”

Peter frowned. “Then uncomplicate it for me, please. Is this…” He waved at Venom. “How did you—I mean, is that—Are you okay?”

 ** _"I am not hurting him,"_** Venom explained out loud, proving that he could read human’s body language quite well after all. **_"Tony has been made stronger than ever thanks to me. We are one. We are Venom. You can use your full strength when you fuck this body and you won’t ever hurt him."_**

Tony was pretty sure that Peter's jaw hadn't dropped because of the seemingly incoherent shift in pronouns. 

“Oh.”

**_"Yes."_ **

Eventually, they made it to the bed. Not because Tony was thinking about comfort at his point, but because Venom took over, claiming that they’d be more comfortable this way.

 ** _Hungry_** , the symbiote purred, its head still hovering by Tony’s shoulder, one slick tendril breaching Tony’s hole.

“OhmyGod.” Peter brushed one thumb over Tony’s taint, just shy of the stretched rim. His eyes were still glazed over from his first orgasm, which he’d had with Tony's cock down his throat. “Is that—You’re okay with this?” His cheeks turned a darker shade of red. “I mean, no offense, Mister—Venom, but...”

"All good." Tony wasn’t as flexible as he’d been in his youth, but he made an effort, parting his legs to put himself on display. He'd never been shy, but the ravenous hunger in Peter’s eyes would have been worth it if he had. “’feels great, Pete. I can take your cock any—ah—anytime you want.”

“Really?”

The tentacle up his ass grew in width as Venom stretched him further. He felt full already, but he wanted to be full of _Peter_.

 ** _I know_**.

Tony cupped Peter’s cheek, marveling at the softness of his skin. The kid’s eyelids dropped to half-mast as a thumb traced the line of his jaw.

“Mr. Stark…”

“While I’ve got nothing against that kind of game, you can call me Tony when you’re about to fuck me.”

Peter chased Tony's thumb with his mouth, and gave it a small kitten lick. “How about _Sir_?”

Tony’s only reply was a startled gasp: Peter had just slid a finger alongside the tendril in his ass and was now bending low to mouth at Tony's stretched rim with gusto.

"Jesus."

The digit moved in counterpoint to the slick black tentacle. Tony could feel the kid’s cock leaking on his thigh as he rubbed himself against him. That much eagerness was hot as hell, but paired with the double penetration, Tony was dangerously close to the edge already. 

And that was before Peter tried to wriggle his tongue inside him.

 ** _Still waiting?_** Venom inquired, the good little symbiote that it was.

Tony's hips bucked. _Please_.

“You feel so good, Sir,” Peter confessed, lips brushing Tony’s twitching hole as he spoke. “I can’t wait to make love to you.”

It was the first time either one of them uttered those words, and Tony needed Peter inside him _yesterday_. 

“Love you too, God, I do." He tugged at Peter’s shoulders. “Need you. In me. Now.”

Peter kissed him, sloppy and dirty, as he hoisted Tony’s legs over his shoulders. If Tony didn’t have Venom, he’d probably be uncomfortable as hell, but the symbiote made the stretch feel natural, and when Peter pushed inside him, ragged breathing mingling with Tony’s own, it didn’t hurt at all. The slick glide of his cock was so smooth, eased by Venom’s slick, that Tony started to wonder if he would limp at all tomorrow.

He sort of really wanted to.

 ** _That can be arranged_** , Venom purred through their link. And then, out loud, one tentacle drifting out to trace Peter’s bottom lip: **_"Tony wants you to fuck his hole until he limps. Don’t hold back."_**

Peter's hands spasmed on Tony's thighs. “But I don’t want to hurt—”

**_"You can’t. We are Venom, and he can take it."_ **

Peter’s cock throbbed inside Tony, and now Tony wanted nothing more but to be reduced to _crawling_. He wanted Peter to fuck him so hard that the bed _broke_ , and then for Peter to keep fucking him. He ached to be pumped so full of Peter’s come that it kept leaking out of his hole and made a mess of the sheets as they continued fucking, because Peter had no refractory period and should _use_ Tony for as long as he wanted. God, he wanted to watch Peter lose every last inch of his self-control. If the kid wanted, he could call him a whore and use him like one—and then lick his own come straight from Tony’s ass before snuggling up with him.

Some of that must have made its way past his lips, because a wrecked ‘ _Tony’_ left Peter’s mouth. A moment later, the kid’s fingers were digging into his thighs and he was fucking him like a man on a mission, hips thrusting with superhuman strength and speed. And just like Venom promised, they _took it_.

“Oh Chris, yes, fuck, that’s it, good boy—”

It should have been impossible, but the rhythm of Peter’s thrusts quickened further as he sprayed the insides of Tony’s hole with a fresh load of come. The kid moaned his name like a plea, a litany of _Tony’s_ that became increasingly throaty and incoherent as Peter’s self-control frayed at the seams. He came again and again inside him, mouthing at Tony’s throat and jawline with punched-out gasps of ecstasy, and Tony… Tony thought that this, right here, would be a good moment to die.

 ** _No dying_** , Venom snarled, one wisp of blackness sliding inside Tony’s mouth.

Tony sucked on the tentacle distractedly, entranced by the sight of Peter mouthing at another part of Venom’s body. The kid’s brown irises were barely visible around the dilated pupils.

 _Love you_ , he thought, too delirious to realize Peter couldn’t hear him.

**We love you too** _._

Tony’s orgasm was ripped from his body with such force that he screamed around his mouthful, vision whitening at the edges. His ass clenched around Peter, triggering his lover’s fifth orgasm. Venom freed his mouth—not so that he could breathe, because these days he didn’t need air as much as he used to—but to let Peter have his turn. A true gentlealien.

Peter kissed him once, twice. Sweet kisses full of wonder and _love._ “Wow.”

“Wow,” Tony echoed.

Peter’s body was just heavy enough. Tony wound his arms around the kid's back and pressed a kiss to his temple, not minding the sweat one bit. The sensation of cum pooling under his ass was not exactly pleasant, but the knowledge that it was Peter's made it very hard to mind the stickiness.

“I hope…” Peter sounded hesitant—too hesitant, for someone who’d just stuffed Tony full of come. “This wasn’t a one-time thing, was it? I mean, you said—”

 _ **"No,"** _Venom cut in.

“I meant what I said,” Tony said at the same time, patting the closest tentacle.

Peter heaved out a sigh of relief. His eyes shone with joy. “’m glad.”

“So am I, kid.”

“Not a kid, Sir.”

Tony chuckled. Not a full minute later, his young lover was snoring. Venom grew a five-fingered hand and caressed Peter’s cheek.

 ** _He’s ours_**.

 _He is_ , Tony agreed, because there were limits to even his self-denial. _Am I still a loser now?_

There was no answer. Venom started to play with Peter’s hair, the touch light and exploring.

Tony fell asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Your love, be it in the shape of kudos, comments, or silent appreciation an ocean away, warms my heart <3


End file.
